Unsaid
by Dr-J33
Summary: Animeverse. Ayano struggles with her feelings after being unable to confess to Shintaro.


It was another summer evening for Ayano. Since she had returned from the Kagerou Daze, she had started hanging out with her friends and siblings on a regular basis. Right now she was in an ice cream shop with Kano, Kido, Takane, and Haruka. However, Ayano barely touched her own ice cream, she was deep in thought bout another matter.

Earlier today she had tried and failed to confess to her best friend Shintaro. It had been like this ever since she got back, trying to confess but never finding the courage. She hated it.

"Three simple words." Thought Ayano. "You can't even say three simple words to him..."

She looked at her friends. Takane and Kano were talking to eachother, Kido silentky ate her ice cream, and Haruka doodled in his sketchbook. Ayano turned her attention to her ice cream, it was starting to melt. She pushed it over to Haruka, who gave her a friendky smile before setting his sketchbook down and eatting a spoonful of ice cream.

"You can tell him..." Thought Ayano. "Its not rocket science..."

Ayano could overhear her friend's conversation. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Ayano rose from her seat and looked at Kido.

"I'm going for a walk." Said Ayano, "I'll see you all home."

"Don't stay out too long." Said Kido.

Ayano stepped out the door, wishing to be alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Ayano had been walking for about twenty minutes now, she was in the park now.

"I'll tell him tomorrow." Thought Ayano.

She told herself the same thing yesterday. She knew she would keep putting it off out of fear of rejection. A fear that someone else might be better for him, a feat that he doesn't love her.

"Why am I so worried?" Thought Ayano.

Ayano felt a drop of water hit her face.

"Oh... Its about to rain." Muttered Ayano.

She had forgotten that rain was in the forecast, otherwise she would have brought her umbrella. It was kind of stupid not to.

"Stupid..."

Thats the kind of stupid girl Ayano thought she was. Too stupid to remember her own umbrella. Too stupid to tell Shintaro how she felt.

"Stupid..."

The rain started to fall.

"I'm stupid..." Thought Ayano. "Too stupid for Shintaro... He deserves somebody smarter than me..."

Ayano was glad it was raining, it hid her tears.

"STUPID!"

Ayano collapsed onto her knees and buried her face into her hands as she cried.

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" She shouted.

She didnt hear the footsteps approaching her over her own sobs.

"I'm pathetic..." Cried Ayano.

Ayano felt something being draped over her. It was Shintaro's jersey.

"Your going to catch a cold that way..."

Ayano looked up. Shintaro was standing over her holding an umbrella in one hand and a plastic bag in the other.

"Shintaro...?"

Shintaro helped Ayano up.

"Why are you out here?" Asked Shintaro.

"I was taking a walk..." Began Ayano. "And I got caught in the rain..."

Shintaro sighed.

"Come on, we can wait the rain out at my place."

Ayano got under Shintaro's umbrella and followed him out of the park.

* * *

When they got to Shintaro's apartment, He gave her a towel to dry herself off and they both took a seat on Shintaro's Couch.

"Thanks for getting me out of the rain..." Said Ayano.

Shintaro remained silent, looking at Ayano with a concerned stare.

"Shintaro?"

"I saw you crying." Said Shintaro. "Whats wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" Said Ayano.

"Don't lie to me." Said Shintaro.

"I..." Began Ayano.

"Ayano."

"I-I'm so sorry!" Cried Ayano.

Ayano started crying again.

"I'm just... So stupid! I wanted to tell someone how I felt... But I cant even say three stupid words!"

"Ayano..."

"I'm so pathetic!" Cried Ayano. "He deserves someone much smarter than an idiot like me!"

"Don't say that!" Said Shintaro. "Your a great person, anyone would be lucky to have you!"

"R-really?"

"O-of course..." Said Shintaro.

Ayano smiled warmly at Shintaro.

"Shintaro..."

Ayano started to crawl over to Shintaro.

"Ayano?"

Ayano wiped her eyes.

"I... I... I love you!"

Shintaro blushed.

"What?!"

"I love you Shintaro!" Said Ayano.

Ayano wrapped Shintaro into a hug.

"I've loved you since middle school..." Said Ayano. "I wanted to tell you ever since I got-"

Ayano was silenced by Shintaro's warm lips pressing against hers.

"Oh my god..." Thought Ayano. "H-hes kissing me!"

Shintaro pulled away and smirked.

"Shintaro..."

"I... Love you too." Said Shintaro.

Ayano started crying again, but this time they were not tears of sadness, but rather tears of joy.

"Ayano... Your crying."

"But I'm happy."

Shintaro wrapped his arms around Ayano.

"So am I...so am I..."

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
